El verdugo de dios
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: "Yo morí en la gran guerra pero el me salvo y ahorra soy su verdugo, me encargare que la paz en el mundo nunca termine como me ordeno antes de morir" Oc x harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _ **En un lugar desconocido, se encontraba un joven pelinegro de 15 años, mal herido.**_

¿En donde estoy?-dijo un joven

Me alegra que por fin despiertes-dijo una voz

¿Quien esta hay?-dijo el joven

No te alteres, estas en el cielo-dijo la voz

¿En el cielo?-dijo el joven confundido

¿Recuerdas algo antes de estar aquí?-dijo la voz

Solo recuerdo que estaba en una gran guerra en el inframundo y...es todo lo que recuerdo-dijo el joven

Bueno te diré lo que paso-comenzó a hablar la voz-Tu moriste en la guerra pero yo te traje aquí y te resucite

¿Por que?-dijo el joven

Veo un gran futuro en ti y quiero proponerte algo-dijo la voz

¿Qué cosa?-dijo el joven

Se mi verdugo-dijo la voz

¿Que?-dijo el joven

Quiero que seas mi verdugo-dijo la voz

¿Por que me dices eso? y a parte ¿Quien eres?-dijo el joven

Yo soy dios y te digo esto por que yo pronto moriré y quiero dejar a alguien para que conserve la paz en el mundo-dijo dios

Si eres dios debes saber que yo soy un demonio de Satán ¿Verdad?-dijo el joven

Lose, pero veo que tu no eres como los otros demonios, veo que tu tienes buenas intenciones-dijo dios

Pero tu tienes varios ángeles que harían el trabajo de ser tu verdugo ¿Por que yo?-dijo el joven

Como lo dije antes veo algo en ti que me trae una gran confianza en ti-dijo dios-¿Pero dime aceptas?

Si soy tu verdugo ¿Podre matar a demonios y a caídos?-dijo el joven

Solo si ellos merecen ser asesinados-dijo dios

Bien acepto ser tu verdugo-dijo el joven

Perfecto, tu serás el encargado que la paz viva después de mi muerte Axel Souleater-dijo dios

Sera un placer mi señor-dijo Axel

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

 _ **200 años después**_

 _ **Han pasado 200 años desdela gran guerra entre las 3 facciones y también que Elohim(dios) tomo a Axel para hacerlo su verdugo, Elohim murió 5 años después de la gran guerra, nunca le dijo a nadie sobre Axel, solo los ángeles y algunos demonios sabían de él. Elohim le dijo a Axel antes de morir que obedeciera a una tal Gabriel y le entrego un juego de evil piece de color dorado, le dijo que consiguiera un sequito para que lo ayudara.**_

 _ **Axel tenia una apariencia de un joven de 18 años, tenia el pelo largo hasta los hombros, tenia ojos de color rojo, vestía una chaqueta de cuero de color negro y debajo una playera del mismo color que tenia sus iniciales en ella("AS"), usaba pantalones de mezclilla, botas de combate negras y guantes de cuero de color negro y casi siempre llevaba un pasamontañas de calavera para que no vieran su rostro. Y también era muy fuerte como lo era Elohim.**_

 _ **Tenia la capacidad de crear armas de luz y aparte podía usar su poder natural que era comer las almas de sus victimas, pero no solo podía comer sus almas también podía usar los poderes que tenia su victima.**_

 ** _Al principio Axel no estuvo de acuerdo de seguir ordenes de otra persona que no fuera Elohim, pero cuando conoció a Gabriel se quedo mudo por su belleza, era una mujer muy hermosa con pelo rubio rizado y con una figura voluptuosa. El rápidamente se enamoro de ella y a parecer Gabriel también, aunque eran diferentes, ella era una mujer amable, un poco ingenua y educada, en cambio Axel era lo contrario._**

* * *

 ** _En el presente_**

 ** _Se encontraba a Axel sentado en los cadáveres de monstruos de gran tamaño que tenian grandes garras y colmillos._**

Cielos nunca puedes esperar a los refuerzos-dijo Gabriel apareciendo delante de el

Sabes que el verdugo de dios no espera-dijo Axel

Mínimo me podías haberme esperado-dijo Gabriel

Si podía, pero eso te alejaría de tu deber como Serafín y me traería problemas con tu hermano -dijo Axel

Oni-sama no se molestaría-dijo Gabriel

¿Enserio? cuando se entero que salíamos quiso matarme-dijo Axel

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo Gabriel

Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Hay otro trabajo?-dijo Axel

Si toma-dijo Gabriel entregándole un papel con su siguiente trabajo

Bien creo que mejor me voy-dijo Axel listo para irse

Espera-dijo Gabriel agarrándolo de la mano

¿Qué pasa?-dijo volteando a verla

Oye no has pensado en...ya sabes-dijo Gabriel sonrojada

Gabriel te dije que aun no estoy listo para un niño-dijo Axel

Pero ya han pasado 50 años desde que nos casamos-dijo Gabriel

Lose pero aun no estoy listo para ser padre-dijo Axel

¿Entonces cuando?-dijo Gabriel

Aun no lose pero te aseguro que será pronto-dijo Axel antes de besarla-Me voy

Bien cuídate-dijo Gabriel

* * *

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

 _ **Axel se encontraba caminando en un oscuro bosque hasta que.**_

¡¿Quien eres?!-grito una mujer de pelo negro con orejas y cola de gato y con un buen cuerpo

Soy Axel Souleater y tu eres Kuroka ¿Verdad?-dijo Axel

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Kuroka

Lose por que me mandaron por ti-dijo Axel-Y por que conozco a tu hermana

 _ **De repente Kuroka agarro a Axel de su camisa.**_

¿Qué le has echo a mi hermana?-dijo Kuroka enojada

Calma no le echo nada-dijo Axel

¿Por que vienes por mi?-dijo Kuroka

Tengo entendido que mataste a tu antiguo maestro y eso es un delito muy grave-dijo Axel-Pero puedo notar que ocultas algo ¿Me lo podrías decir?

Bien te diré-dijo Kuroka soltándolo-Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente un mes, escuche a nuestro antiguo maestro que sacrificaría a Shirone, no podía dejar que eso sucediera así que lo mate para protegerla pero cuando un demonio mata a su maestro...

Se consideran demonios vagabundos y son perseguidos por otros-dijo Axel interrumpiéndola

Si-dijo Kuroka-¿Me vas a matar?

Bueno tenia pensado pero ya que lo hiciste por proteger a tu hermana creo que puedo perdonarte con una condición-dijo Axel

¿Cual?-dijo Kuroka

Conviértete en mi [Reina]-dijo Axel sacando su pieza de reina

Tienes tu propio sequito-dijo sorprendida

Si se podría decir que soy un demonio y ángel de clase alta-dijo Axel

¿Ángel y demonio?-dijo confundida

Mira-dijo Axel mostrando sus 12 alas de ángel y sus cuernos de demonio

Un momento, entonces tu eres el famoso verdugo de dios-dijo Kuroka sorprendida

Correcto-dijo ocultando sus alas y cuernos-¿Entonces te unirás a mi?, me asegurare que no quede nada de tus crímenes

Eres lindo-dijo Kuroka mientras lamia la mejilla derecha de Axel. Axel estaría mintiendo si dijera que Kuroka no era hermosa

 _Tal vez pueda tener otra esposa-pensó Axel mientras abrazaba a Kuroka_

¿Entonces?

Si seré tu reina-dijo Kuroka

Bien-dijo mientras ponía su pieza de reina en su pecho- A partir de ahora me ayudaras a conservar la paz en el mundo

Si-dijo Kuroka

Vámonos-dijo Axel antes de tele transportarse junto con Kuroka al cielo.

* * *

 _ **En el cielo**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Axel con Kuroka.**_

Axel la misión era matarla no hacerla tu reina-dijo su cuñado Michael

He decidido perdonarla ya que no mato a su maestro con malas intenciones-dijo Axel

Pero tiene que pagar por lo que hizo-dijo Michael

Y lo hará, pagara su sentencia ayudándome y esta dicho-dijo Axel

Bien, pero ahora como le explicaras a Gabriel de esto-dijo Michael

No te preocupes yo me encargo-dijo Axel

* * *

 ** _En la casa de Axel_**

Ya viene Gabriel-dijo Axel entrando

¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Gabriel

Pues veras...

Así que esta es tu casa Axel-dijo Kuroka

Axel ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Gabriel un poco enojada

Ella es Kuroka y es mi [Reina]-dijo Axel

¿Con que derecho de quien se puede saber?-dijo Gabriel

Bueno era mi juego de evil piece y ya era hora que escogiera a alguien-dijo Axel-Además si permites que se quede puede ser que tengamos un niño

¿Enserio?-dijo Gabriel feliz

Si-dijo Axel

Bien se puede quedar-dijo Gabriel

La escuchaste Kuroka, bienvenida a casa-dijo Axel

Gracias-dijo Kuroka

 _ **FIN**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _3 Años después_**

 ** _Han pasado 3 años desde que Kuroka se volvió la reina de Axel y muchas cosas cambiaron, Gabriel y Axel tuvieron a su primer hijo, un lindo y sano niño rubio, lo nombraron Alan y Kuroka se volvió la amante de Axel y segunda madre de Alan._**

Mamá ¿Cuándo volverá papá?-dijo un niño rubio de 3 años de ojos rojos

Regresara pronto Alan-dijo Gabriel

 ** _En ese momento se abre la puerta de la casa rebelando a Axel con Kuroka._**

Hemos vuelto-dijo Axel

¡PAPÁ!-grito Alan yendo a abrazarlo

Alan-dijo abrazándolo-¿Te portaste bien?

Si, estuve jugando con mamá todo el día-dijo Alan

Oye no quieres jugar con tu segunda mami-dijo Kuroka

Si-dijo Alan abrazando a Kuroka

¿Quién es niño consentido de mami? -dijo Kuroka

Yo lo soy-dijo Alan

Si tú lo eres-dijo Kuroka

¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Gabriel

Nos fue bien acabamos la misión más rápido de lo que pensamos-dijo Axel

Papá ¿Podemos jugar juntos?-dijo Alan

Qué clase de padre seria sino juego con mi hijo, vamos a jugar-dijo Axel

 ** _Así se la pasaron toda la tarde, jugaron hasta que Alan se quedo dormido por tanto jugar, Axel cargo a su hijo y lo llevo a su habitación, lo acostó en su cama y lo tapo con la cobija._**

Buenas noches Alan, descansa-dijo Axel saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta con cuidado

 ** _Axel se dirigió a su habitación donde Kuroka y Gabriel lo esperaban en la cama._**

Ser padre es agotador-dijo Axel metiéndose a la cama y acomodándose en medio de ellas

Sí, pero vale la pena tenemos un hermoso hijo-dijo Gabriel

Tienes razón, Alan es lo mejor que nos haya pasado-dijo Axel

Si es un buen chico-dijo Kuroka-Pero no crees que sería bueno que tuviera un hermanito-dijo de manera coqueta y pasando su mano por el pecho de Axel

Creo que es muy pronto para otro niño-dijo Axel

Moo no es justo yo también quiero un bebe-dijo Kuroka-Quiero tener a mi pequeño nekomata

Kuroka aun es muy pronto pero te prometo que tendremos a un pequeño o pequeña nekomata-dijo Axel

¿Lo prometes?-dijo Kuroka

Lo prometo-dijo Axel-por lo mientras vamos a dormir, buenas noches

Buenas noches-dijeron las dos

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Axel se quedo en casa para pasar el día jugando con su familia, se paso el día jugando con su hijo, en la noche se encontraban los cuatros en el comedor cenando hasta que apareció Michael._**

Tío Michael-dijo Alan saludándolo

Hola Alan-dijo Michael sonriéndole a su sobrino

¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros Michael?-dijo Axel

No vengo a decirte que tienes una misión-dijo Michael

¿Qué? Pero tú me dijiste que podía tomarme el día ya que no había trabajo para mí-dijo Axel

Lo sé y lo siento pero esto involucra a los caídos-dijo Michael

¿De qué se trata?-dijo Axel

Uno de los líderes de los caídos esta en Kuo y quiere ocasionar una guerra-dijo Michael

Bien iré-dijo Axel-¿De quién se trata?

Es Kokabiel-dijo Michael

Era de suponerse, regresare pronto-dijo Axel a su familia

Te estaremos esperando-dijo Kuroka

Recuerda que le prometiste a Alan que le contarías un cuento antes de dormir-dijo Gabriel

Lo sé, Alan regresare pronto pórtate bien-dijo Axel

Si papá-dijo Alan

 ** _Momento después Axel desapareció._**

 ** _En la academia Kuo_**

 ** _Se encontraba una pelirroja junto a su sequito que se enfrentaban a Kokabiel, junto a ellos se encontraba una peli azul, la pelirroja era Rias Gremory y también estaba Sona Sitri junto su sequito._**

Jajaja Son patéticos ninguno puede contra mí-dijo Kokabiel

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Una ala de Kokabiel fue cortada dejando sorprendidos a todos. Kokabiel dirigió su mirada para ver quien le había cortado su ala y se encontró con Axel pero tenía su pasamontañas de calavera._**

¿Qué crees que haces Kokabiel?-dijo Axel-Intentando hacer una guerra es estúpido sabiendo que yo vendría a detenerte

Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a cortarme mi ala?-dijo Kokabiel molesto-Aun sabiendo que dios esta muerto sigues con ellos

El me salvo la vida y me dejo la tarea de que nadie ocasionara una guerra-dijo Axel

¿De qué están hablando?-dijo Rias

Es cierto es un secreto que solo los líderes de las fracciones saben-dijo Kokabiel- Hace 2000 años dios reencarno a un demonio y lo convirtió en su verdugo y le dio la tarea que nadie ocasionara de nuevo una guerra, ese demonio recibió su bendición y era un candidato para ser el nuevo dios pero lo dejo y Michael tomo su lugar

Mi cuñado hace un buen trabajo como líder de los ángeles, mejor que yo hubiera hecho-dijo Axel

Entonces ¿El es dios?-dijo la peli azul

Se podría decir que si pero no tome su posición porque Michael era mejor candidato que yo-dijo Axel

Eso ya no importa, ocasionare la guerra y no me detendrás-dijo Kokabiel

Eso lo veremos-dijo Axel antes de desaparecer

 ** _Axel apareció delante de Kokabiel y lo comenzó a golpear sin piedad, le soltaba golpe tras golpe, Kokabiel no podía defenderse, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos de cómo Kokabiel estaba recibiendo una paliza._**

 ** _Axel agarro a Kokabiel y se elevo para luego azotarlo duramente contra el suelo creando un gran cráter y dejando a Kokabiel herido._**

Interesante-dijo una voz del cielo

 ** _Axel dirigió su mirada al cielo y se encontró con una armadura blanca con joyas incrustadas en ella y unas grandes alas._**

Llegas a tiempo, toma-dijo Axel lanzando a Kokabiel hacia él y lo atrapo-Llévatelo de aquí

Está bien y gracias por hacer el trabajo por mi-dijo antes de irse

 ** _Todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron, Axel simplemente se fue del lugar._**

 ** _En el cielo_**

 ** _Axel llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de Alan para leerle su cuento, después de leerle el cuento Alan se quedo profundamente dormido._**

 ** _Axel fue a su habitación pero se sorprendió por lo que vio, Kuroka y Gabriel lo estaban esperando completamente desnudas en su cama._**

Te estábamos esperando-dijo Gabriel de manera sexy

Alan está dormido no creo que….

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kuroka lo empujo a la cama._**

Solo no tenemos que hacer demasiado ruido para despertarlo-dijo Kuroka

Está bien ustedes ganan-dijo Axel

 ** _Y así Axel junto a sus dos mujeres tuvieron una noche llena de pacion._**

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
